Talk:Berserk Wiki/Archive 1
Yeah I didn't expect this to happen, any way of removing them? Or do other wikis have this same problem? -Se7en- 20 :43, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ;Don't you all hate these new ads, messing up the layout of the pages. I surely didn't expect these when I requested this page Blackdrak 14 :29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ;Judging from the statistics, Berserk and Guts are amongst the most visited. I definitely need to work on Guts this weekend. Maybe a plot summary afterward. Blackdrak 22 :06, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;I've just put a message on the theblackswordman.com forum. Let's hope we can find more helping hands Blackdrak 21 :56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;Well it's just recently opened since the beginning of June, and I guess only Evil-Genius knows about this so far? I agree with DrPepperPro, this is a fun activity anyways. Let me know what articles need images/checking, I've been working on those easily. -Se7en- 20 :47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;things move slowly for berserk related stuff =/. But anyways its fun doing this even if no one reads, although im suure more people will come eventually. DrPepperPro 18 :10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ;1250 views, so far only 4 people actually chipped in. People don't care?Blackdrak 17 :51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Berserk Games? I what the message on top "CONTRIBUTIONS CALLING FOR BERSERK ANIME AND GAMES" means. Do you wish for us to create pages for the games? SupaNinjaMan 01:34, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Edits to the Main Page I'm not sure who put the lock on it but for some reason I cannot change anything on the main page (don't worry, I won't mess anything up =P look at the work I've been doing elsewhere on here). Just curious if that lock can be lifted as it is restricting me from doing anything. Offtopic but I noticed that back in 08, they were having trouble around here. Too bad I wasn't here then ^_^; seems like none of them are left, having abandoned this place...but I'm glad I can help out the best way that I can. >=D let's see if I can't be Griffith here and bring us to the top...don't worry, I won't sacrifice any of you for ultimate power ;>_____> ....maybe...TVthePunisher 01:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to tell you but the mainpage has been opened for edits :-) Do keep in mind though, that as of early november we will be using the new Wikia look "Oasis" and the mainpage will look a little different from then on. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, thank you ^_^ I'll have to get used to how it works (which shouldn't be too hard, I know my way around a site no matter how much it changes) but at least now I can make the necessary changes. Thanks again! TVthePunisher 18:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I tried adding a slideshow. Looks kinda horribad, but then again I'm pretty new to coding and all that. Actually just setting it up like that without messing anything up completely was pure luck. Trying to figure out how to align the dang thing and add some borders, but it doesn't look like it wants to. Anyone got a better idea or coding skillz, feel free to leave an input or whatever. Nexorath 06:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) New Berserk anime Recently stumbled across this fine little article on Animenewsnetwork, reporting a new Berserk anime being in production: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-09-27/new-berserk-anime-project-launching I searched around, and also found a trailer for the new anime: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lihPs4BoDvo Now I don't know how you do it with news and such on this wikia, but I think this should at least get a mention somewhere on the site. Thank you. Nexorath 21:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The second trailer has now been released! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4m9sDeor3o TVthePunisher 17:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The third trailer has now been released! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWibBuWvZbA TVthePunisher 20:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The fourth Trailer has been released, BUT it's a combinations of 1-3. Sources claim that the 5th trailer is the special one, which could mean a new song...a longer scene...we can only guess at the moment. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAqSkxKAKFM and alternatively if you would like to leave comments http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm0V3KKF5CI TVthePunisher 18:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The fifth (and final?) commercial is out! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL4aTvcNqKo Enjoy! BECAUSE THE SKULL KNIGHT MAKES AN ANIMATED APPEARANCE! TVthePunisher 02:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, definately needs to make its way onto the main page. I can't do edits to the page due to a block on users (by whoever originally ran the block*. TVthePunisher 02:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh man thanks a bunch for the find. You most definately have to become a mod here, It should make your work run mutch smoother... I think.. just sayin' is all. Sgt._Sarge 12:26, September 30, 2010 :If it is an anime then AWESOME, but I have a feeling it may not be but anyway I hope this happens. If this IS an anime series it﻿ wold be cool to﻿ have it start right from where it left off, Guts yelling and suddenly the Skull Knight bursts in-epic (LiancoZ 05:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC)) : :So the new Anime starts were the last stopped? It would be better if they make a complete new one. I hope that this time, the Anime isn't going to be stopped. TheRhinoKnight 17:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : ::@Sarge Hey, if you meant me I'd love to be a mod here ;>_> it would allow me to do a little more than I currently can with the site in just character pages and what not. ::@RhinoKnight I'm not sure of all the information currently, but from the trailer they show a time period PASSED the first Anime's storyline AND they show a scene that was present in the first anime (whenever Guts left the Band of the Hawk and was challenged by Griffith). I'll have to look to see if they have the second one out yet, but until it has been confirmed that this is actually a series and whether or not it is a REBOOT, then everything else is just speculation at the moment TVthePunisher 17:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::@TVthePunisher thank you for the trailer! I have thought the scene where Griffith and Guts fight shows a moment on the Hill of Swords. Isn't it already confirmed that it is a series?TheRhinoKnight 17:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It may be or may not be, many rumours are going around saying that it has been confirmed while on the other hand people feel it is only meant to promote the new Volume 35 (notice how it is at the end of both trailers). However, with a seperate twitter being made just for the Animation Project and various information being provided on the Young Animal website, this very well could be a MOVIE or (hopefully) an animated series. We'll wait until more information comes out =D We need a translator who can determine exactly what is being said on the main site and the Twitter...because otherwise I can only rely on Google Translator (which is OKAY at best, but not exactly accurate). TVthePunisher 18:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I seriously doubt whether there is a new anime series in the making. These screens and trailer are exactly the same as the ones I saw 1 year ago. There is zero difference. If there would've been a new series in the making, wouldn't there be new screens by now? Shouldn't the first episode have been released already or at least be announced? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::While you're right to doubt it, considering these screens were found over a year ago but the trailers were not. There is no evidence that these trailers were ever widespread as the communities involved in Berserk have just NOW seen them for the first time. Though I'm not exactly sure WHY they have waited so long to show these, the YoungAnimal website itself has been releasing commercial after commercial over the next week. Since they're the magazine that publishes Berserk, then they're pretty much the next step below Kentaro Miura himself. These are just trailers or at the very least, promotional commercials for the Berserk Manga...it's uncertain at the moment. There are TIGHT wraps on this, so that's why nothing has been said up until now...it's not like it's going to be blown open to the public. The sources are very reliable as they come from YoungAnimal themselves, so really I think we should be asking what they plan to do from here...not why anything hasn't been said up until now. TVthePunisher 23:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, these screens were obviously taken from the animation, so the animation too must be 1 year old and thus we've seen nothing new since october last year. Also, the quality is way too high to be that of a (long-running) anime-series. I'm a Berserk fan and I'd really like to see new Berserk media, whether it's a game or a TV-series or a movie or whatever, but since we've seen nothing new for almost a year now I don't think it's anything more than a commercial. More screens and trailers and I might believe it, until then I won't, sorry. ::::btw, there's also a screen of the long-haired Casca and one of the Hawk's first encounter with Zodd. If they are indeed making a new series it looks like they're remaking the first one too. If they're already at the part where Casca loses herself, don't you think the first episode should've been released by now? ::::Sorry, but I think it's all hot hair :-p ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't worry, your feelings on the matter are well placed...it would be fullish for anyone to put all their hopes in it being a fullfledged series as of the moment. Thus why it's going to stay the "Berserk: Animated Project", this way it falls under all possible categories (even just simply commercials) and can change after the final commercial is released to whatever it is they're planning to do. You are right, the quality is really high...at most, it may be an OVA series (which not only has better CG animation BUT will allow them to show the more graphic scenes during the series in a much less censored way than if it had been a regular, weekly TV show.) such as Hellsing Ultimate. Time will tell ^_^; hopefully good news, but you're right...with as much time that has gone on, we shouldn't place our hopes on a few 15 second trailers. TVthePunisher 15:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yo I read on the APforums and they say that the fifth commercial says "Berserk, advent." and then Gackt says "Surpassed imagination, Berserk." not sure if I'm helping out but...ya -- Sgt. Sarge 10:08, October 04, 2010 ::: Featured articles Who picks these? We are in need of a new one. FORCES 06:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think anyone is free to put in a featured article on the main page of their own wish, so long as it's already an existing article on this wiki. --Nexorath 15:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) GRIFFITH SHOULD BE THE SECOND PICK ON CHARACTERS PICK ON TOP SCREEN, NOT CASCA(2ND) THEN PUCK(3RD)...WTF...VERY DISSAPOINTING SITE :Hey Mr. Capslock. The rolldown list that appears when you hover your mouse over the "Characters" button on the main page is NOT a ranking of them of any kind. It's just there to give people a few examples of random character pages. And please sign your comments on talk pages with ~ x4 or using the signature button, thanks. --Nexorath 15:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Page? Hi, I was wondering if we could get a questions page, because I needed to know a few things, and it wasn't on the wiki, and I had to go through the manga to find one. Thanks! KuroHollow 10:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Some randomer had messed up the Forum you can access from the "Community" rolldown list, but I reverted his edits and it should show up properly now. On the Forum page you can ask questions in the "Help desk". Have fun! --Nexorath 09:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Image The image of the featured article in the main page seems to be broken 04:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting us know, we'll fix it, right away. 07:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC)